


New Meetings

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You meet a new friend while you were visiting Claire at Jody's.





	New Meetings

_Dean’s POV_

It’s been a few weeks since we were in South Dakota and have seen Jody, Claire, and Alex. Since Sam and I decided to relax for a few, we headed towards South Dakota and be like normal people for a few days with them. Jody was glad we were there and we found out Alex decided to leave for some time. She had promised she’ll be back and of course, Jody understood her.

Just before dinner, there was a knock on the door and Claire happily stoodup from the couch we were all talking in and went to go get it. She opened the door and she smiled, hugging the person who had just arrived. “Looks like she met a friend.” I said, smirking to Jody who rolled her eyes. I turned back to the door and I swear, my mouth just fell on it’s own.

Everything was in slow motion, a girl, with nice (y/h/c) hair, a smile that was a thousand watts, and a body that screams goddess, walked it. “Dean, man.” Sam whispered harshly as he noticed my staring. He nudged me and I closed my mouth to a tight smile, looking at her. “Guys, this is my friend, (y/n) (y/l/n), she’s a hunter.” Claire started.

(Y/n) smiled towards us. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you two, Sam and Dean Winchester, right?” She asked. Jesus, even her voice sounds heavenly. Fuck. _What am I getting myself into?_ “Claire here has been telling me stories of you two.” She happily said. I stood up and offered my hand. She shook it and I felt a slight electricity run through my hand. Her hands were so soft, god, I wonder how those feel running down my body–

_Dean!_

She pulled away and shook Sam’s hand. “Let’s get some dinner.” Jody started and we all moved to the dinning area. She sat beside Claire and I couldn’t stop myself from staring at her. She was beautiful. “Dean, you’re staring, it’s rude.” I heard Sam whisper to me and I gave him a bitch face. “So, tell us how you two met.” Sam started. He glanced at me and smirked.

“I’m finishing up college and I saw Claire like one time then rarely after that. And as weird as it sounds, a hunter just has that feeling when she’s looking at another hunter. So when I talked to her as just me, I realized she is. I helped her realize things.” (Y/n) started. “And Claire here is thankfully focused on college.” Jody smiled at (y/n). “She also brought me to one of her hunts.” Claire proudly said, to which (y/n) smiled at.

“I mean, I wanted to help her be what she wants but at the same time, she’s really young and I’m quite not anymore, and finishing college is the one thing she’ll be proud of.” (Y/n) said. God I’m so falling for this chick. “Wait, how old are you?” Sam asked. “23.” She answered. “You’re not really that old, (y/n/n).” Claire said, looking at her. She giggled. I clenched my jaw. I don’t even care if she’s way younger than I am.

I mean, look at her, she’s so mature and yet so energetic. I am so damn screwed.

“How long have you been a hunter?” I asked, successfully finding my voice. She turned to me, her (y/e/c) eyes meeting mine. I could’ve melted. “Would it be weird if I say since I was 5?” She said, shrugging. My eyes widened. “It’s not really weird, sweetheart, I started at 4, protecting my little brother here.” I said. Sam glared at me and (y/n) giggled. “Life’s tough.” She said and I nodded.

The night went on with us chatting, Jody and Claire sharing how’s being normal and by the end of the night, I couldn’t let the chance go in asking her out in any way. I asked her as we sat outside, sitting by baby’s hood. “Nice ride you got here.” She started the took a sip of her beer. I smiled and turned to her car, parked beside mine. “You tell me,” I joked. “Dad gave it to me in broken pieces from Bobby Singer’s junkyard.” She said.

“You knew Bobby?” I asked. “Yeah. Not so much but, he was a good man.” She said, her face softening. “Yeah. He took Sam and I in when our dad was gone.” I said. “Hunting is hard but I’m not giving it up. After college, I’m just going to hunt again. I just wanted to finish, make my parents proud, you know.” She said, turning to me.

I nodded.

“Uh, I don’t want to be so straight forward but, since you’re planning to hunt after college, you might want to join us and live in the bunker?” I asked. She turned to me and chuckled. “You haven’t even seen me hunt, what if I was a nut job.” She joked. “Oh sweetheart, we’re the same, started out young, I think you’re one of the best hunters out there.” I said. A blush crept unto her face.

My eyes flickered to her lips as they parted then back to her eyes. “And I want to kiss you right now.” I breathed. I looked into her eyes. “The feeling’s mutual.” She replied. I cupped her head and pulled her to me, our lips meeting in the middle.

I licked her lower lip, tasting the beer we were drinking and she slightly opened her mouth. I darted my tongue into her, exploring every inch. She silently moaned against me and I could feel myself hardening at just that. I then trailed kisses to her jaw and neck, nipping at the soft flesh, looking for her sweet spot and when I did, she moaned, her hands going to the collar of my jacket, pulling me closer.

I inhaled her scent and she smelled like gunpowder, flowers, and everything that smelled nice. She even smelled like home to me. My kisses went to her shoulder and I felt her shudder against me. “Backseat?” I asked. She grinned and nodded. I smiled, pecking her lips before I held her hand to go to the back seat of baby.

She crawled in, me following after and I lightly slapped her nice ass. She giggled, letting out a small squeal. I chuckled and pulled her into my lap, my lips crashing against hers. “You sure about this, (y/n), I mean, I’m pretty older than you are.” I said, pulling away from her a bit. “And what difference does it make?” She asked, looking at me sincerely. “Age is not the judge whether or not you want to be with someone.” She said, shrugging a bit.

She roughly pulled me to her by my shirt and kissed me. I growled against her lips, my arms going around her waist as I grind her against my growing boner. “Fuck, (y/n), you’re so fucking hot.” I groaned. She let out a moan and pulled away from me, taking off her jacket then pulling her shirt over her head. I removed my shirt and pushed her down to the seat as I kissed her.

I then felt her hands fumbling on my jeans and I removed mine then helped her pull hers down her gorgeous legs. I lifted her leg and kissed from her ankles to her inner thighs. “Dean.” She whimpered as I skipped where she badly wants me. I hooked my fingers on her panties and pulled them down. I then licked a stripe to her pussy. I moaned and saw her head fall back into the seat.

“You taste amazing, sweetheart.” I muttered, pulling her legs over my shoulder. Her hand went to my head, through my hair and her nails raked in my scalp, making me groan in pleasure. I licked through her wet folds, flicking her clit into my mouth, and sucking it between my lips. Her body was shaking with my ministrations and then I fucked her with my tongue, throwing her over the edge of pleasure.

I worked her through her orgasm and then I kissed up her body. She smiled, sated, and I kissed her lips, her tongue battling mine, only to be defeated as I dominated over her. She lightly bit my lower lip. “Fuck me, Dean.” She whispered and removed my boxers singlehandedly. I wrapped her legs around my waist.

“You sure?” I asked. “More than fucking ever.” She whispered and I smirked, slowly sinking in her, my cock stretching her tight walls deliciously. “Fuck.” I let out an elongated groan as I settle myself deeply inside of her. She gasped, her mouth falling open. “You look so fucking gorgeous, (y/n).” I said through gritted teeth. “Move, Dean, please.” She begged.

I set out a quick pace, making her scream my name, her nails digging into my back as I bucked my hips to hers. I slammed into her, skin slapping skins, sweat forming a thin layer over our bodies. “You feels so good, (y/n).” I breathed and she moaned. “Fuck me harder.” She gasped out and I obliged.

The car started to rock underneath our movements, the windows fogging over the chill of the night in contrast with the heat from our bodies. Obscene noises were somewhat echoing in the car, and all I could think was how fucking lucky I was to have her underneath me.

I leaned down to kiss her and then I pulled her body up until she was straddling my lap and I was laying down. She bounced on top of me, riding me and I swear to god, that was the best sight ever. She held unto the glass, her hand making an imprint and I pulled her down to kiss me. I bucked my hips fast up to her, making her scream and I kissed her, swallowing her gasps.

“Dean, so close,” She said against my mouth, her eyes shutting tight. “So am I, sweetheart.” I breathed. I angled my hips and she moaned loud. I focused on that spot and I felt her legs shake. “Dean –Dean!” She screamed then I felt her come around me. I closed my eyes as I found myself groaning out her name and I spilled into her.

She continued to move, but slower, riding out her orgasm. Her hands were sprawled on my chest and I chuckled breathily as I looked up at her. She giggled and leaned down, passionately kissing me. “You are so hunting with us from now on.” I murmured. She giggled and nodded. “I’d love to.” She murmured, kissing me once again.


End file.
